Tainted Love (Legion Spoiler)
by ElephantCrave
Summary: First attempt at a fan fic, leave reviews, would love to hear constructive criticism


Chocoretto, an elegant yet purposeful blood elf was making breakast for Lythyna and Meowlen. Their oldest daughter was growing up fast, where did the time go, in no time she'll be resembling her mother on the battlefield, as well as in personality. Meowlen and Chocoretto tried to raise their kids and praise them in respectable ways.

Chocoretto loved pancakes, and that was the breakfast of choice for a hearty meal before they all went out to do the duties they were assigned.

Meowlen strutted across to his girlfriend and hugged her from behind while kissing every sensitive bit of her neck, he knew nothing made her feel more warm and loved than that. 'Good morning my gorgeous wife, how are you doing?'

'Making a sturdy meal for my handsome fella, and you?' she replied

Meowlen sat down at his chair and stared out of the window, putting small fork fulls of pancakes into his stomach. 'I just received word, Vol'Jin has died, the demons have returned and this time they have brought enough of the burning legion to take over Azeroth, Orgrimmar is soon to be a target, I need to head there as soon as possible.' After mentioning the word the elven figure kept his poker face like composure, yet, still, his partner could tell he was agitated and thinking of what to do.

'Go Meowlen, I can look after Lythena for a while, the Horde needs you'

Meowlen stood up, even though he was slightly concerned, he still remembered to be a loving figure, kissing his daughter on the cheek and Chocoretto on her lips, he mounted his trusted steed, a blue Dread Raven, it reflected himself in nature. Meowlen took off for Orgrimmar.

As the blood elf was told, the old warchief was dead, there were a few of every race mourning his death, Meowlen carried on more concerned about the bigger problem, the burning legion. In the throne where Vol'Jin usually sat was the newest warchief, Sylvanas. Meowlen was always enamored with the beauty of the undead elf. She was seductive, any man would fall for her and Meowlen was no different. He saw bits of Sylvanas in Choc, Choc was that bit more innocent and cute, he already missed her.

'Meowlen, you got Saldrok's notice' Sylvanas' voice echoed through the building but it still had a seductive and soft spoken nature to it, Meowlen kept still.

'Our forces are just north in Azhara, go there, and help them slay the demon lords.' Meowlen agreed silently, bowed before Sylvanas and accepted the commands of the warchief.

Chocoretto was back at the house, she tried to keep her mind busy but she felt nauseous, it wasn't right to leave Meowlen on his own, she liked fighting by his side, them protecting each other. The legion returning? If so it's only a matter of time before they destroy everything, Azeroth, Meowlen, Lythyna and the twins, everything, her world.

What waited Meowlen was beyond belief, there were masses of portals, Gigantic Painbringers and Infernals already summoned. Hundreds if not thousands of smaller demons swarmed the corrupted environment. 'Man the cannons, slay the Painbringer!' Meowlen bellowed. Saldrok commanded the remaining forces with equivalent determination and prowess, Orcs fought the demons and died, they were not there to stay alive but to slow the advancing legion, even with the advancing legion Saldrok and Meowlen managed to get the horde fleet to take out the painbringers and close some portals. The infernal towered over Meowlen 'Attack it!'. Everyone, Orcs, Elves, Tauren, Goblins even some alliance had shown up to help, the realisation of the situation set in. The infernal swept its fists above the ground and pummeled the warriors that were left. Meolwen tried to negate damage by channeling his rage and ignoring the pain in his ever considered mental state, negotiating blows with his shield. 'Saldrok!', where is he, we're not going to do this' he thought. Maybe Saldrok was tied up with other towering demons, maybe he the demons had got the better of him. The demon was starting to fall, but still clutched at straws to get to the important commander. One blow knocked Meowlen onto the floor, mirroring the infernals position.

As Meowlen lay on the floor clambering for his shield, he heard Chocoretto's voice, 'Think you could do this without me hun?' ha, as sassy as usual, her sassiness was comforting at this point though. Chocoretto summoned her beasts and wielded her bow with uncontested accuracy and speed. A few volleys left the Infernal in a pile of rubble and ashes until it finally exploded and materialised in a haze of green mist

'I should know better than to leave you on your own' she said with a wink and a flirting tone.

'I would of figured it out' Meowlen retorted keeping his ever straight face, they each brushed the dirt off of each other shoulders and embraced in a loving hug. 'Lets go back to Sylvanas and tell her the burning legion is only slightly delayed.' Chocoretto nodded and they held hands as they walked back, they had each other and it was the only thing that made them comfortable in this new world.

Outside the hold Meowlen stopped and turned to Chocoretto. 'I know there are demons to be slayn but Choc, my most elegant blood elf, seeing Vol'Jin die made me open my eyes and to not take you for granted, We may not have much time left, and the future is certainly uncertain but…' Meowlen dropped to one knee and grabbed Chocorettos hand. ' I love you, will you marry me?' The blood elf slipped a silver and gold patterned ring onto his counterparts hand.

'Yes!, of course' Choc replied while she dived in excitedly for a kiss

'WooHoo' Saldrok shouted and set off some dodgy fireworks engineered up by the goblins. 'Seriously' Meolwen thought, only Saldrok could show up now, and witness the proposal, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
